johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Within Hubris
Within Hubris is a message board that was originally created during Jadusable's ARG. These boards were reused for Johnisdead. Many conversations between characters took place in a thread dedicated to Johnisdead. Description The recreated Within Hubris forums were used as a general discussion board for the remaining fans of Jadusable's ARG. The original Within Hubris had shut down in 2012 due to supposed police reports and everything was lost. Users still posted fairly often on these recreated forums, sometimes even hosting new ARG's on the message boards. The original Within Hubris contained a mysterious board called Wayward Horizon. Wayward Horizon appeared to be a place where Kelbris guarded the souls of ascended Moon Children. Within Hubris was where Johnisdead first began. One user, thelaw, linked to a new website they had found - YSHDT.com. This alerted users to the new ARG and effectively started Johnisdead as a whole. A thread was created for users to post their findings and theories regarding Johnisdead. ARG characters themselves began posting in the topic such as Patrem, Helper, and SKM. Posts Below are all of the canon posts and messages sent over Within Hubris. Wayward Horizon Wayward Horizon was the only fully canon board on Within Hubris. Wayward Horizon was where Kelbris guarded the souls of various ascended Moon Children. It was later confirmed by SKM that Wayward Horizon was a Portal and that Johnisdead.com was meant to be a much bigger version of it. Below are the posts found within Wayward Horizon. ---- Welcome To The Waywar01011001110000101 Guide: "You're not supposed to be here.Get.Out." ---- The First Nekko: "whatis? wherethis? help me please, i'm so scared. where is everyone? i'm so lonely... mommy im so sorry. i promise i'll be a better son, i promise i'll be the little boy you've always wanted, i miss you i'm so scared... mommy just please wake me up. please PLEASE MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU" ---- The Fourth Duskworld23: "I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment no think. I want to kill myself, but I don't know how. Have to find a way, before I lose myself." ---- The Seventh ???: "I can become God. I can become everything." ---- ... Kelbris: "GET OUT" Johnisdead.com Thread Most of the canon activity on Within Hubris occurred in the Johnisdead thread. Below are all of the relevant posts. This includes canon posts from ARG characters, user responses and questions, and song submissions that affected the ARG. 1/24/15 GreyouTT: "So if we need a new link, do we need to summon a new one?" ((The Oath to Order was submitted - This caused the Skull Kid on YSHDT.com to laugh and link us to a new page)) 2/18/15 ADULT_LINK: ((The New Wave Bossa Nova was submitted - This caused Patrem to begin posting)) Patrem: "I heard my children crying. Three of you are not as you seem. I am calling. I am called." 2/19/15 Patrem: "I came to the fishery, and the fools trapped me inside him. Vincent, return to your slumber now. There is no home for you brats." ((A sound file hosted on Vocaroo was posted here. The original link is no longer supported. Listen below)) "He also enjoyed music. o n urn d. Now he has ascended. What shall you know? In this time I am always awake." Oceanstuck: "whos vincent, what are you, who are you in, and can we be assured of a certain friend's safety?" Patrem: "You have damned that boy and I am far beyond caring for his petty scribblings, I am far beyond him now. Vincent however is someone you already knowknewknowknewknowknewknowknewknow" Mugen Kagemaru: "Is Vincent's last name Shaw?" Patrem: "Not Shaw; I lielaylayed in another; I am the one who honored her first." Mugen Kagemaru: "Could the veil be lifted by a maelstrom?" ((Asking if the Song of Storms will be effective)) Patrem: "http://yshdt.com/help" ((A page with the word 'No')) "Your tricks are but the humorous wrigglings of an insect. What day do you think it is child? Where has your emit gone?" ((In response to the Inverted Song of Time being submitted)) Mugen Kagemaru: "But next question, what is the name of your host?" Patrem: ((A sound file hosted on Vocaroo was posted here. The original link is no longer supported. Listen below)) "Make your final request, I grow tired of your games and your foolish ways." ((Patrem posts a photo of the Fishery with strange colorings over it. Seen below)) patremfish.jpg Patrem: "Some children have drowned, others will burn. I am through giving you my pity. Go back child, go back, and try to wet the ashes; Say hello to your composer for me. I already have been." Mugen Kagemaru: ((The Song of Storms was submitted - This caused rain to start pouring and flooded Doug's room)) "How's THAT for wet ashes, eh?" 2/20/15 ADULT_LINK: ((The Song of Storms was submitted - This stopped the rain)) "No need for an ocean ;3" Patrem: "I can see you boy." ADULT_LINK: ((Epona's Song was submitted - This may have caused Patrem to stabilize)) "IF this works like the game, we should have an ally now (and possibly invincibility from enemies, but probably not.)" Patrem: "Now that I have stabilized myself in this plane I can take a moment to explain. You think yourselves detectives, and yet you fail time and time again at the most simple of tasks. That child only seeks to mislead you. I have been watching you, you frightened sniveling children. You lack patience and you lack courage. Why should I even begin to help you when you can't even stay on the path laid plain before you?" ADULT_LINK: "Which child?" Patrem: "Fool, the one who had you all cowering in fear. Mortals are all the same, cowering idiots. If not for our mutual needs I would waste no time with you ignorant children." Mugen_Kagemaru: "A name, smartass. Give their name." Patrem: ((A disturbing audio file was posted.)) 2/21/15 TheSeekerOfLight: ((StoneMask.arg was submitted - This caused Doug to become invisible)) 2/22/15 Dawn Of a New Day: ((Video (video) was submitted - This caused Doug to become visible once again)) Mugen Kagemaru: ((PostmanSearch.arg was submitted - This summoned Helper as he delivered Doug's mail to us)) Helper: ((Helper posts a photo of Doug's mail. Seen below)) NFrMqtG.png 3/3/15 wickedlady4180: ((Not yet gone was submitted - This was intended to revive Doug, but he was still alive)) Patrem: "Attempting to breathe life into the living? You amuse me children." Jeffory: ((Jeffory posts a photo of Doug's Psychology notes he received in a PM. Seen below)) "today I received this via PM, possibly related" Psych notes.jpg 3/5/15 wickedlady4180: "This:" ((A New Player was submitted - This was intended to select Vincent's save file, but was unsuccessful. It is possible it caused Patrem to post)) 3/6/15 wickedlady4180: "What is our next step?" Patrem: "At this moment my child, all we may do is wait. However I have been watching you all, and I see you enjoy playing games. So to amuse myself while I wait, I would like to play a game with the “detectives”. Should you all succeed I will reward you all for your display of wisdom. Tell the children precisely what I have told you now; What is the song that makes mother cry? Speak it then move to the fourth. Speak now for you have succeeded; You all have 1 hour, and remember, I am watching." wickedlady4180: "Song of Storms. Speak now for you have succeeded" Patrem: ((A sound file hosted on Vocaroo was posted here. The original link is no longer supported. Listen below)) GreyouTT: "With these long ears, we can hear the voices that were unclear to us." Patrem: ((A disturbing audio file is posted. Below is a transcript.)) "Children, I’ve been asked “Who is Vincent?” You foolish children have spent quite some time to dive into the matter. However, I shall now unmask what wisdom you may know in time. At this time ((your time)) I do not dwell within him. However, now, I shall ((exist)) dwell within him. After you have ((Unintelligible)) the rank of Overseer, the chosen must move forward. Some accident is essential/A ceremonial accident is essential. ((A sand shift/section/sanction)) They will be having an Ascension. What the fool said about his soul, and my cruel nature ((Unintelligible roar); Understand detectives… You’ll find the FATHER. Vincent, I’m afraid, must now carry on his journey." 3/7/15 ADULT_LINK: ((New Wave Bossa Nova was submitted - This summoned Helper)) Helper: "Do you have need of assistance, adventurer?" wickedlady4180: "We need to help Douglas, how can we?" Helper: "I'm not particularly sure. Has he lost his mail?" ADULT_LINK: "No, he seems to have gone missing. He may have lost his mail as well though." Helper: "Ooh, that's droll. I may be able to find him, which will take me a fair bit. However, I will find the perpetrator who has taken his mail! Thank you for bringing this information to light, adventurer!" TheSeekerOfLight: "Dont forget his marbles." Helper: "That reminds me of when I was a child, fair maiden! I used to love my marbles, with small hornets encased inside." Mugen Kagemaru: "Beware the Twelfth Tribe, they observe too much." Helper: "That's dumb." Dawn Of a New Day: "How heavy is the package that you carry?" Helper: "I am not currently in possession of any package. However, I assure you that I deliver quite large packages, demon." Dawn Of a New Day: "y" Helper: "You know why, villain. You seek to create what the others do not." Mugen Kagemaru: "What would that be?" Helper: "The near opposite of what you wish, adventurer." wickedlady4180: "Helper, if you find our friend Douglas. Can you deliver him to his home?" Helper: "I am not sure he would be able to survive with a lack of oxygen, maiden." Mugen Kagemaru: "And what would be the near opposite of what we wish?" Helper: "Obviously the near opposite of what you wish, adventurer! I have found what you seek. HO LXLRPO. He is where you imagined he would be, adventurer. i am not a hero" ((A sound file hosted on Vocaroo was posted here. The original link is no longer supported. This file was an SSTV signal that revealed the image seen below)) DED HELPER (RIP).jpg wickedlady4180: "Helper? Are you still here?" Helper: "That insect has been dealt with." ((02 was submitted - This confirmed that Mason was our new link)) 3/8/15 Wolfcat: "Thank you for all your help, Helper. You were too innocent for this world." (('humm what you say 10 hours' was submitted - This was a joke at the expense of Helper's death)) Helper: ((Helper posts an image of the Yu-Gi-Oh! card 'Soul Release', implying that he had been revived from the song. Seen below)) SoulRelease-TF04-JP-VG.jpg CircleHunter: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" 3/13/15 GreyouTT: "Eye spy with my little eye, something that's in those eyes. REVEAL THYSELF" ((GreyouTT posts an image of the Lens of Truth in hopes of making an image found on YSHDT.com more clear. Seen below)) Helper: ((Helper posts a clearer version of the image players wished to see. Seen below)) eyesbetter.png ADULT_LINK: ((The New Wave Bossa Nova was submitted - This caused Patrem to begin posting again)) "wow we use this a lot. holy fuck. can we do eponas song next?" 3/15/15 Patrem: "I am in the midst of my work child, what is it that you must call on me in such a place?" Spirkiroid: "hey dude can we get a selfie" Patrem: "Do you think you are worthy of my visage, child? You have all amused me greatly. So despite requesting in such a childish manner, I may grant you the privilege of a glimpse at my current form. However, this may take time, as capturing and sending a depiction of it from where I currently dwell is a task of great complexity. Just as the method in which I dwell is that of complexity, and often is the cause of disrepair in electrical devices. All this aside, is there anything you request at this time children, or shall I return to my work?" archery2000: "Hey Patrem, Why do you keep ignoring my PMs? Am I asking the wrong questions?" Stevean2: "On what we believe is Helper's channel "M" on Youtube.. there was a shadow at the end of his latest video, do you know what it is?" Patrem: "Shadow's come in many forms child. Maybe your primative eyes misinterpreted unimiportant information as something of siginificance. Also chide me not should I be sans response of your tedious masked requests, I give each deep observation prior to action. However those that needn't require said observation to begin with often do not warrant my attention for I am quite busy and time truly is finite, even for one such as I." Stevean2: "I said this as a joke to my friends in our chat a few moments ago... ... how did you...?" GreyouTT: "What is the group attempting to do at the Fishery? What exactly do they plan to do with Doug?" Oceanstuck: "ok i have a quick question. what are the defining characteristics of a demon? shits come up a bit in a few conversations and i think we should probably get that sorted out" Patrem: "I am always watching you brats, for it is unwise to leave children unattended. As for the place of worship, my children are simply attempting to better themselves for the coming times. As for douglas, I have stated before what shall become of him is unchangeable as I have spoken previously and I have no reason to speak of what is currently happening to him, so I shall not. I know nothing of these "Demons" of which you speak. Why must you pry me of such foolish imaginings, what next? Shall you beseech me of the monsters beneath the place in which you rest?" User: "Since Patrem is the leader of the cult we should capture him" ((This was said by an unknown user on Skype. Patrem had quoted them in the Within Hubris thread as a display of his omnipotence)) Patrem: "I would be delighted if you would speak more of these grandiose propositions. Please, if you honestly believe you carry knowledge not of my own understanding, do enlightened me. For surely you and your fellow "Detectives" are supremely powerful beings that I should not trifle with." ((A disturbing audio file was posted here)) 3/16/15 User: "We have a power of our own." ((This was said by an unknown user on Skype. Patrem had quoted them in the Within Hubris thread as a display of his omnipotence)) Patrem: "Then try and wield this power child, see what it gets you in return. If you have some plan to "catch" me, I would be most pleased to see you execute it." GreyouTT: "Tempting, but I think we'll save that for later. For now though, I think it's time us detectives fell off of your radar for a while." ((GreyouTT posts an image of the Stone Mask and the Gibdo Mask in hopes of hiding users from Patrem. Seen below)) stone.png gibdo.png Patrem: "Do you think you have sort of control over me? Do you even understand the power you attempt to wield? Look upon your foe, and kneel." ((Patrem posts a distorted photo of this face. Seen below)) handsome.jpg archery2000: "My word, you're the only handsomest ethereal entity I have ever set my eyes on, what a lovely complexion you have!" Patrem: "My true intent was to show you the form I currently reside in. However the power radiated from my own presence, and the complexity of delivering such a thing to this place resulted in showing nothing more than my essence, and some scrambled remains. Pity, the sight of my form would have sent you all into quite a bit of turmoil." archery2000: "Is the face found in the bottom right corner a remnant of the original image?" Patrem: "Yes child." User: "he seems calmer now than when we tried to discuss capturing him" ((This was said by an unknown user on Skype. Patrem had quoted them in the Within Hubris thread as a display of his omnipotence)) Patrem: "I found it quite amusing, as it always is, but most certainly it is when you think you can use your toys on me. I will answer but one final question, I have many things I must attend to and have no time for the incessant babbling of children." archery2000: "How can we can contact Mason ourselves? If we are unable to, could you kindly put us in contact with him?" Patrem: "Mason is a foolish child, there is no need for you to contact him. However I shall tell you that he is currently within his own residence. There is more to know of him, but it shall surely come to you in time, you are not infants and I shan't spoon feed you. Now I shall depart, as this child shall soon awaken and I still have tasks to address." Patrem: "(...) I will make falsehood of Greyou's life. (...) in any time you should be my foe, know your foe is timeless(...)" ((This was a PM the player Mugen Kagemaru had sent to Patrem. Much of the message seems to have been cut out)) Mugen Kagemaru: "Haaaaaah... Ha ha.. Hah! And they say empty words are nothing. Fuckers were wrong, that shit's hilarious!" Patrem: "Falsehood of ones life is to say that I shall render ones status of living to now be false, as yours shall soon be, and in the most terrible ways imaginable should you continue to act as though your position with me is any different than the other children. I have watched you speak as though you wield some form of power, remember this well child. The only one in power here is me." 3/17/15 Tylep: "Fresh up in this forum and I already found something spooky. I learned the secrets behind patrems ways here in this one" ((An audio file was posted here.)) 3/18/15 Patrem: "My time is very limited. I am timeless, but my flesh puppet moves on a most cumbersome schedule." ((An audio file was posted here.)) Stevean2: "Is that.... Tylep's stuff in there? ... what are you implying?" Patrem: "Something about it felt nostalgic, I then quickly realized it was not I who felt it but my flesh." GreyouTT: "Hey Patrem, what are you children at the fishery preparing for exactly?" Patrem: "They are simply playing now, as children do. I however am the one preparing, so that things may be a bit more favorable in that time." 3/19/15 User: "So maybe at some point we can play the Goron's Lullaby to put Vincent to rest, which will allow Patrem to further his plans" ((This was said by an unknown user on Skype. Patrem had quoted them in the Within Hubris thread as a display of his omnipotence)) Patrem: "He sleeps even now, in fact, he fell asleep in a rather unfamiliar location as you may have over heard in my previous message." Mugen Kagemaru: "Does the name Valoron Lyro mean anything to you? He claims he once killed you but I doubt the validity of such a claim." Patrem: "Child none have killed me and I may never truly die. I have never encountered this man but he tells foolish tales of a liar." User: "Should we ask about the Spire?" ((This was said by an unknown user on Skype. Patrem had quoted them in the Within Hubris thread as a display of his omnipotence)) Patrem: "Ask me not of this." GreyouTT: "What do you think of the color Azure?" Patrem: "It is a meaningless color to me. This place is quite loud, and soon this child shall awaken once again. I have time for but one more question." Mugen Kagemaru: "Will you permit the child to converse with us?" Patrem: "I can feel him awakening so I may have no choice. However before I depart, I wish to clear up a prior confusion that I found most aggravating. Vincent and Douglas are two separate children, also Ibfda fd awakened" ((Vincent is now posting under Patrem's account)) "What is this?" Mugen Kagemaru: "This... is a place of gathering, really. Um, what can you tell us about where you are?" GreyouTT: "It's a forum yo. You feeling alright?" Patrem: "I'm really confused, I don't know who you are or what this website is. But the last thing I remember is going to sleep in my room, and now it looks like I am in my local park. I am feeling kinda of weird and my head hurts. Who are you people and do you know anything about this?" wickedlady4180: "We are the Internet Detectives. What's your name?" Patrem: "Why should I tell you my name? What the fuck is going on!?" Mugen Kagemaru: "Um, Eve? Don't we already know his name? Anyway, some unusual things have come up regarding a group with a thing for the moon. Is there anything you can tell us about that while you make your way home?" Patrem: "A thing for the moon? Thats a shame, there is no moon in the sky tonight. But I don't know anything about this group. Do you know why I am sitting here with this page open in my night clothes in the middle of my local park at night?" GreyouTT: "Well this is going to take some explaining. Well not the park thing, not sure about that part, but the rest of it we can explain. Well kind of. You see it's very complicated, you may want to sit down if you aren't already. If anything, you may or may not want to look back at your post history." Patrem: "Wait... HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? I have no idea where my phone is, and the lights in the park were all flickering for a few moments when I woke up. I recall having it in my hand before I fell asleep. I have no idea why I would be in the park but I am about to head home, when I leave the park there will be no wifi until I get back to my house." Mugen Kagemaru: "OK, before you go, could you clear something up for us? The person who told us your name, they also said you helped a person who was like a father figure to you when something went wrong. Can you tell us anything about that?" Patrem: "My father is dead, I don't have any father figures and I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. I am gonna go before someone steals my shit. Some little kid just walked up to me, like this young kid and just asked me if the "Purple man" is gone now, crying and shit. Fuck this, fuck everything about this, fuck you guys, fuck whoever the purple man is. I am going home now. Fuck this." Mugen Kagemaru: "Anyone else ever feel like just saying "fuck it" and just started dancing?" ((KamaroMaskFever.arg was submitted - This gave Mason the urge to dance)) Stevean2: "Stay dry Mason, Stay dry." ((The Song of Soaring was submitted - This teleported Mason away from a dangerous storm)) Helper: ((The Gray Man is now posting under Helper's account)) "You've all been very lucky so far. In all the times your members have rushed in and acted without the consensus of others, you haven't killed anybody yet. Perhaps this will change tonight. 3/20/15 Helper: "The way you all treat each other is pitiful. What right have you to call others arrogant when your attitudes rival the very one you insult? What right has any of you to call me a false prophet when you failed to regard the information provided by my predecessor, the one you consider "real?" If you seek my assistance, please hesitate before putting your own down and stepping onto your own pedestal. Your outfit is only as strong as its weakest link, and you fools are only rusting the chain. You seem to have been very lucky so far. Consider my words, friends, and become one unit. Or, you could ignore me and see how far that gets you." 3/22/15 Helper: "Goodnight, "adventurers." Thank you for heeding my words." 3/24/15 Helper: "Interesting." Sengi: "Rain in a time like this can be considered dangerous... Clear skies are prettier anyways" ((Stopping A Storm was submitted - This briefly ended the rainstorm surrounding Mason)) Helper: "NO. I won't let it stop." ((The Song of Storms was submitted - This continued the rainstorm)) ADULT_LINK: ((The New Wave Bossa Nova was submitted - This summoned Rosa who soon met Mason)) 3/25/15 Mugen Kagemaru: "Dawn sacrificed his ability to play songs so someone else will have to do the job instead." ((HealingDoug.arg was submitted - This was an attempt to fix Doug. Doug soon posted on Letschasethemouse afterwards, though if it was because of this video specifically is uncertain)) 3/31/15 Helper: "Some of you seem to be having trouble trusting your peers. This is a quality unsuitable for this type of mission you're taking on. Perhaps you should learn to give others a chance, regardless of your personal feelings and contempt. If you fight for too long, your chance will slip by and your new friends could die. And after that painful, friendship-threatening vote, you wouldn't want that, would you?" 4/4/15 Patrem: ((Patrem has now regained control of his account)) "No mortal can go without rest." wickedlady4180: "Indeed, your host was quite upset the last time he awoke." Patrem: "He is a fool, and in his time has become a detriment to my plans. He will now know nothing of what has transpired however. Despite his best efforts to keep archive of what he learned." Helix: "What of Doug? He is a fool now too?" wickedlady4180: "But now that you're able to communicate again, is there any information that you'd like to impart?" Patrem: "Douglas is of significance and that is all I shall say of him. As for information that may be of interest to you children, I may be willing to tell you of what is to come." Helix: "That would be very much appreciated. Doug is also important to us. If I may humbly ask, do you know of how Mason is doing? We are concerned as we lost contact with him at a crucial point, as well as if you know of a certain individual named Rosa?" Patrem: "That foolish girl has damned herself, she and her brother started on the wrong path and never attempted to correct this. Her tongue is that of lies and she is a blind whore. Ask me not of her again for she and her kin are nothing but ignorant fools." Oceanstuck: "this is a bit late but what awaits mason as things stand now, and if that which awaits is unfavorable how may we change those things in our favor" Patrem: "Shall you continue to ask me foolish questions, or shall I speak to you the true words of the future? The choice is yours." CircleHunter: "We'd love to hear about the future. Anything at all would be wonderful." Patrem: "There will be a coming time in which a portal shall be opened. This place was forged by the one they call saint, and is governed by the one I call grand. Named a petty insult directed at the terrible fate of one child and the loss of another. Through here you may encounter many things both of your kind, and from times before man. He will seek the burned one, without his puppet he is only half of his potential. He will seek the link of that time, for it is through his death that he believes he will truly become a god. He is a grand fool, but he is one of my special children. However, this is not of the task at hand. Worry now for what lies before you. Now I must go, a ceremony shall soon be at hand, blood must be spilled when mother calls for it." GreyouTT: "Wait, BLOOD? WHAT? WHAT?!" 4/5/15 Patrem: "You foolish children, this affair has nothing to do with mason." CircleHunter: "Let's get Doug out of there." ((Jailbreak.wmv was submitted - This was an attempt to save Doug but failed. It is possible this caused Mason to get trapped in a storm drain)) Patrem: "There was no plan to spill the blood of the child douglas on this night. You children ran forth blindly and your efforts were thus wasted." 4/7/15 Oceanstuck: "oh yeah i forgot we left this going. cmon guys, we cant afford to flood everything. stopping the rain before we drown someone" ((The Song of Storms was submitted - This was an attempt to save Mason)) 4/10/15 Helper: "I'm rather bored at the moment. How is everyone tonight?" CircleHunter: "I'm pretty alright." Helper: "Do you have any leads on that cipher?" wickedlady4180: "Hello Patrem. Plans coming along smoothly?" Patrem: "My aspirations shall never cease to unfold favorably my child. The time has passed, my children performed a humorous ceremony in the holy building. They seem to think mother is impressed by the bleeding of their own blood and their carnal motions." 4/11/15 TheSeekerOfLight: "It say's THEIR OWN. which means one thing, they must be self harming themselves." Patrem: "If they are weak and foolish enough to choose these actions, father shall leave them to their terrible fates. These foolish neophytes have disgraced mother with their petty bleeding and carnal actions before her." ((A sound file hosted on Vocaroo was posted here. The original link is no longer supported. Listen below)) Sengi: "I cant distinguish anything within the voice clip beyond crying/sobbing and probably someone making a sacrifice..." 5/4/15 Helper: "I sincerely wish I could have been there to intervene in that little incident two nights ago. But, I guess you'll just have to make do with what you have left, which is...honestly, I have no idea. Now that a good bit of your power is gone, you should probably begin thinking of how you may get it back. I mean, my predecessor did say to fix it, right?" 5/14/15 ((The first arc of Johnisdead comes to an end and the GM reveals himself to have been Dawn of a New Day)) Sengi: "game over, guys.... So it seems The man is actually... Dawn." ((Sengi quotes an announcement Dawn Of a New Day made on Skype:)) Dawn Of a New Day: "Mason vs Doug arc isn't finishing. New ARG happening. Follow the hints I gave to you. Sorry about this. ARG not finishing because of personal problems and other things. #fuckthefush. Outro" Sengi: "Please stay tuned for a potential new ARG, though" Patrem: "The time is coming children. The boy, the deceiver, he is approaching you. He is upon you all yet you can not even see." Mugen Kagemaru: "What is his name, that we might stand a chance to catch him?" Patrem: "That damaged boy who knows himself now by numbers. Ignore him, he is foolish." GreyouTT: "Oh that Drowned dude.Yeah he joined our skype chat a few seconds ago." ((Patrem quotes a post Drowned made on Skype:)) Drowned: "Yshdt you must follow the instructions. I am blind but I can feel them there." Patrem: "BE SILENT BOY IT IS NOT YET TIME!" Mugen Kagemaru: "Securing connection! Keep talking, boy!" Patrem: "HE WILL TRY TO SPEAK LIES TO YOU! DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS BOY FOR HE WILL GUIDE YOU TO RUIN! YOU FOOLS DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU ARE ALL DAMNED NOW!" 5/15/15 SKM: "I can't talk long but I am a friend. This encryption is good but not that good. /tyler" Sengi: "Yes, hello. Please give us an idea of what we need or can do right now if possible. Or at least explain the situation if you can" 5/16/15 SKM: "That purple bastard and his "neophyte" regimins can't see what I am saying for now but I have to be fast so you better be taking note. There is a lot going on right now you could not begin to understand, you guys really did it with that time jumping shit (who in the bloody hell gave you control of such dangerous shit?). Those 3 were never there to begin with, have you bothered to listen to the beginning of your "theme". The rabbit hole goes deep my friends. If things go as planned I will be setting up a secure communications point with you all on sometime between the 19th and 20th (yes in 2015 because the purple bastard can never be exact in his reference to time)" Wolfcat: "Who is this 'neophyte'?" SKM: "Well you will have to be a bit specific. He has had a handful of neophytes and "grand children". Ha I'm just pissing about. I know you are talking about ol regimipiss. Well all I know about him personally is that he wasn't always called that, regiminis I mean. He was dedicated really strongly to "The path of parallelos" and all the other various teachings of the lunar children. He was ready to die for the purple bastard. Then father vincent over at the fishery compound up and decided the kid was ready for ascension, by decree of the purple bastard himself." Sengi: "By those 3... Do you mean John, Tyler and jayckup or Mason, Doug and Vincent?" SKM: "Tl;dr, the 3 are jayckup, tyler and john. I can't exactly get to into detail about this but when regiminis hijacked the "portal" as it has been called (the purple bastard is a bit silly with his need to mystify) and called it what he did, it was for a damn petty reason. But it is what it is, john is certainly no longer around and has not been since the accident on 11/11/11." SKM: "Tyler is perfectly fine at the moment. However, fuckery from the purple bastard and his children brigade has caused him to forget this whole mess. Worry not, I'll be doing some work soon to make him come out into the open again, just try not to scare the "broskino". I actually have no intel on this jayckup person other than he was closely associated with tyler and john and vanished some time before the 2011 accident, nor do I have any intel on mason." SKM: "Doug is still around, but let us just say that a lot has changed since 2009. I don't think you ever knew vincent before 2015, but I can't be sure since he wasn't always named vincent either and I have no intel on him before that. But since the 11/11/11 bs he has still been doing the same thing, being blissfully un aware of his role as purple bastard vessel (but a little fun fact I know that no one else does, he can't get the hell out of vincent either, and THAT is bloody hilarious XD )" SKM: "Times up, I hope you were taking note of this. See you all again soon hopefully." ((SKM then proceeded to replace all of his previous posts with the following:)) SKM: "Catch me if you can purple bastard XD" Patrem: "Fool who dares to mock his god, my sight is without limit. While you may have obscured your words, I can sense you. I test you to tread once more in this domain, and I shall show you why those under me would sooner choose to bleed themselves than invoke my wrath." 5/21/15 SKM: "I only have a thin window to talk. Tyler is about to upload those videos seeing as connection with him was drezzed, meaning he probably replaced his hard drive. Be on the look out." ((SKM then proceeded to replace his previous post with the following:)) SKM: "He is coming say no more" Patrem: "You thought you could hide from me child? I knew I would draw you out. Now Let us see what it is you truly are! I AM GOING TO" SKM: "Oh come off it purple bastard, do you think you can drezz me right now while you are still booting back up? I didn't bloody think you would try me in the condition your in but whatever, your funeral shazbot! XD 592" Patrem: "áþáý´ãžã^x I am your God. My power is limitless" 6/10/15 Patrem: "You fools may have turned from the path of salvation, but you shan't foil my destiny. From here on out, your failure is your fate." wickedlady4180: "We don't understand. Please tell us what we've done wrong?" Patrem: "You let that bearer of falsehoods guide you, it is of no matter however. As you have already seen, I have the power to keep any and all under my veil. You will not enlighten that child, my children have worked hard to keep him as a good little sheep. He will stay under our observation until the time of the grand child's true awakening. Which will occur once I can pry the burned one away from that wayward cretin." wickedlady4180: "Patrem, Tyler is our friend. We just want him safe. I'm sorry, is there any other way?" Patrem: "IIII have gazed through many parallelos, and he has triedwill eht emitofDBC has trytryhastried to stand against my will. II speak of the one my children know as the Tenebris Link. Though they know his power can serve us as it has served me in the past. III was the one who first granted "it" power in this realm so I would know. As I have told my children he is not to be followed without the proper precautions and this is something you failed to do. I shall not allow him to be enlightened, he will bring damnation. Soon nothing else will matter, the mother awaits, and her children watch over the harbingers until the time of descent." 8/3/15 MESIC: ((Tenebris is now posting under John's account, MESIC)) "Game has been getting boring. Ill change the rules" 8/4/15 Patrem: "What games do you play now trickster?" MESIC: "call not I this. you know many names. you are many names. man to kafei kafei to salesm atheroflies. play now with me father of lies. you know my names. found my name" Patrem: "By the human way of perception it has only been about a decade since we last spoke, but by my own it has been eons. I see you still have yet to shake the imprint of that children's game from yourself. I would ask you to still thine tongue of my affairs but I see in your current host you can do nothing more than babble, wretched parasite. However I thank you for your services up to this point, your "fun" has been most useful to my cause. However I suggest you release the deuro soon, as Regiminis is growing impatient." MESIC: "KNOW WHO AM I. YOUR MOON IS FALSE. LAUGH. FATHER OF LIES. puppet release after toy take back" Patrem: "And what toy would that be?" BEN: ((Tenebris is now posting under BEN's account)) "the one this one pretended to be yes. this one is mine. this one is not the old mask. my old toy. here will be it when take him back. http://whatisben.com/. changed rules, what but did I do. /whatdidido/" Patrem: "That boy is beyond even my own reach at this moment, so I doubt in your current state you will be taking your "toy" back anytime soon. I do find it amusing how quickly you can still spread yourself. Now I must bid you farewell, talking to two of yourself is quite a headache and I have much to prepare for the coming of the second Undecim Nocte." PM's Several users were sent PM's by canon characters. These conversations are archived below. Oceanstuck - 1 Oceanstuck: "did someone want to speak with me" Patrem: "Was it not you who wished to be spoken too? Who is it you desire child?" Oceanstuck: "mason, vincent, the grand child, the burned one, and if possible the one dressed in gray, in no particular order not at this moment though. im preoccupied right now" Stevean2 - 1 Stevean2: "Mugen constantly acts above everyone else.. he also erm.. claimed you were a "worthless buffoon" thought you should know." Patrem: "I am aware of this child, I see him even now. I'm already smelling the ashes" Stevean2: "He's a inconvinence... I hope you agree on that.." Patrem: "He knows not the child that burns. There is no time to wet the ashes now." Stevean2: "...who was or is this child...?" Patrem: "And yet he hides, the grand child clings to me as he as the burned one hides. Grand and yet weak, you have already heard his name, but his new name will be spoken in time. The burned one is beyond us yet works within my dominion, he seeks to communion with one who is flying, who is of the water. He screams loudly, he is but a nuisance. Speak to me no more of this screaming burned child." Stevean2: "I thank you again for sharing your knowledge with me.. I apologize if it caused any discomfort or annoyance." Patrem: "He is not mason nor douglas, he is one of you." Stevean2: "... and now I suddenly worry for my safety... well I thank you again, that aids us in narrowing it down." Stevean2 - 2 Stevean2: "You mentioned a "mother" who calls for blood... may I get a hint or answer to her identity?" Patrem: "I bring swift demise to those who dare question her. You may know her as Luna, maiden of the night and goddess of the moon." Stevean2: "I'll make sure not to question her anytime soon then.. Luna.. well that is certainly a beautiful name.." Stevean2 - 3 Stevean2: "Why would they do that? .. did someone tell them to sacrifice their blood for Luna? I dont understand why such madness would overtake them so suddenly.. Also, what sort of voices (before the chanting) were mixed up in that vocaroo file you sent to us?" Patrem: "The child who acts as overseer while the fishery overseer is away was the one who spoke in the beginning. I was not physically present, for I was baring witness to a much more important ceremony on the night of the blood moon, the true blood moon ritual. As for what he said: "As I stand here on this most holy of nights, what pours from my arm is spilled in her name." He did not leave the fishery that night, silly child." Stevean2: "Okay, thank you.. what is involved in the true blood moon ritual...? the others claim (in the call group) that they can hear some of their own voices mixed in there too, during the begining. Oceanstuck claims she can hear her recent "happy birthday" to a thorin in there.. more nolstalgia again..?" Patrem: "Nothing but the cries of my children, seeking favor from their mother. As for the true blood moon ritual, it was filmed to be added to our holy archive which is currently under reconstruction after an incident that occurred shortly after august of 2012 in your time." KidPichu - 1 KidPichu: ((KidPichu asks Patrem for a bedtime story. This section is not archived)) Patrem: "Yes child, sleep is a very important thing for your kind. So I shall tell you the tail of another who also has trouble sleeping. There once was a child who was quite curious, he was surrounded by children and yet, it was not enough for him. So he sought the company of others. Through trials and tribulations he found sanctuary in their communion, however he lost sight of the other children, his own name and even his self. But his new family loved him very much, so his father decided to give him a name. Vincent, and before he knew it he was a very responsible man. He was to oversee all of the children in his father’s home when his father was away. However one night, father saw that one of his children had become quite grand. This child was to come and see his father so that he might be told the secrets that only father may know. But two terrible children, who must not be spoken of, one flying, one simply screaming, had come and interfered. Luckily the grand child had still done what was needed on that night, but their father was displaced. He was hurt, that children would fuss in such a time of glory. But Vincent was a good boy, he gave his father refuge. But the event was much to bare, and Vincent had forgotten once again who his family truly was. This all kept Vincent awake, always awake, and his father can do no work, if Vincent is always awake and crying as though he is still simply another child. Now you must rest, for sleep is a very important thing for your kind. I may be able to go on without such a time wasting practice, but neither you nor Vincent can." Various Users Helper: "Hello! You have mail!" Psych notes.jpg Other Below are canon posts that were neither in the Johnisdead topic nor in PM's. Within Hubris Empire Part 3 Topic Patrem: "Fake World" Within Hubris Chatango Patrem: "Since I am in the midst of my travels…I must bid you farewell. Shouldn’t you be returning home as well? Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever… Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time…that is up to you. With that, please excuse me…" Category:Websites Category:Forum